onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Luffytastic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Butai Butai no Mi page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrPlasmaCosmos (talk) 23:39, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank you, i'll! Luffytastic (talk) 23:45, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Luffytastic I need to warn you about DF creations. Your Butai Butai was removed because it directly conflicted with our rules of Overpowered or godmodded fruits. The concepts of Devil Fruits even in fanon must follow the canon laws of Devil Fruits. A common mistake is the overuse and cinsiderable amour given to logia fruits. Logia means LITERALLY wrath of nature and as such any one logia fruit MUST exist as an element of nature i.e. smoke, fire, ice, magma (excluding paper, candy syrup, and ??? liquid). It is easy and frankly quite annoying to others int eh fanon when one DF seems unbeatable because it covers literally every base. No Devil Fruit should be unbeatable or go against the basic laws of One Piece. Please don't get me wrong i'm not here to insult and berate people. I just want other to know that there is solid ground to work off of. Thank you for your participation and please continue to create here on the wiki. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 01:36, January 30, 2014 (UTC) I didn't knew about that. Thanks for the warning man. Luffytastic (talk) 03:06, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Luffytastic godmodded means a character or df was designed to be incedibly powerful with few or no weaknesses. For example you star star fruit is WAY too strong as it is. You forget that stars are HUGE like ULTRAMASSIVE and that using such power would obliterate the world (suggestion: This power has the potential to be something similar to one of my old characters "Firefly Reira" who could deconstruct his body into glowing lights which could explode Kizarus regeneration. Yours would retain the heat of the sun like Enerus lightning bolts but only momentarily). In addition do not use the concepts of additional gears. Think of Berry Good but smaller and each is a microstar or tiny extremely hot light. /back on topic, certain ability combinations are inherintly overpowered to begin with like space, water, time, and air. Others can be too in combination with others. Look at Luffy he may be strong but most of his enemies has delivered a few good solid defeats to him before he adapted to win. A charachter must go through losses at some point and retain a level of power that is noticable but not too strong. I hope this helps. Have a good day. MrPlasmaCosmos "The start of a whole new world lies in the hands of one with the mind to create it!" 14:05, January 30, 2014 (UTC) not entirely sure A star fruit would mean he can control gravity as stars are only held together by their own gravity, and Control Visible Light and Plasma. A star at close range could severely BLIND a whole town. The fruit is a cool idea but like all devil fruits, it has its flaws. I may no be a admin but I like helping :P - LabbyFullerZ